1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to animal protectors of the type which prevent the animal from reaching parts of his body as well as cushioning the animal in a cage or while in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art animal protectors such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,554 have taken the form of a plastic or rubber circular plate that is fitted around the neck of the animal. Such a plate, which in some cases prevents the animal from reaching areas of his body where surgery is healing, have the disadvantage of being extremely uncomfortable for the animal. The animal wearing such a plate has difficulty reaching food from his normal upright eating position and has difficulty lying down to rest. The animal also can use his hind paws to push the collar off his neck.